


My People.

by Butter_Cloud



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomad Genocide (Avatar), Airbending & Airbenders, Episode: s01e03 The Southern Air Temple, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Cloud/pseuds/Butter_Cloud
Summary: For his People.-What happened to Gyatso in the room Aang saw his bones at.





	My People.

They were coming. They were all coming for him. He grabbed their attention and hoped the children had enough time to escape. Now they're following him, following him to a dead end. 

None are benders to his knowledge, all holding swords and hollering instead of lighting flames and breathing fire. 

They've cornered him, holding they're swords toward him and yelling to stand down. 

Then he remembers his people, the children they will go after. After they finish him. He can't have that. Can't have these soldiers go after the others.

He didn't see any other option. These monsters only spoke with wrath, taught to destroy, lived to kill.

He had to fight them with the same language. Disobey every belief the monks showed him. Disobey his own morals. To protect.

  
  
  


He moved his hands. A circular motion. The wind spinning around him, getting faster.

The monsters confused, confused on what he is doing but, not striking, never attacking. Not striking him because he wouldn't do any harm to them. He's a nomad, a monk. 

He's never done this before. Never had to. Draining the air out of an object, he has, but sucking the air out of bodies. He hasn't. 

It was disgusting. It was horrid. The feeling of pulling the air so effortlessly. Every last breath. Seeing the men bend down and kneel before him. Holding their throats and taking off their helmets in an effort to breath. Seeing the faces of men's eyes bulging out and skin paling too quickly. Couldn't even hear their yells anymore. It was monstrous. 

The wind circling the whole room, draining the air out. The breath of every man. Including himself. He's never done it before, he wouldn't know how to exclude himself in the room.

He didn't notice immediately, but he did. What the men felt, he also did. He breathed out, but couldn't take another breath in. 

His vision blurring, darker on the edges. He saw the men stopping their struggling, laying on the floor motionless. Some still trying. He needed to get every last one. If not, the soldiers would take hold of the children. The innocent children, unknowing of such hatred and chaos. Innocent in their ignorance of death, war, and power. The children that will continue to live their young lives. Live on their tradition.

Big black dots covered his vision, his own mouth trying to breathe in what wasn't there. He fell, and his vision turned to darkness. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through some videos in the deep hole of youtube and got inspired! Basically, the thought of how powerful air-bending actually is if it was used offensively and seeing it used in the Korra series. Then saw a snippet of Aang finding Gyasto among the other dead fire benders and thought of how it all ended up like that. Hope you enjoyed and a comment would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
